Erotic Seduction
by Pyrite
Summary: This is the sequel to Drunken Seduction. Gaara comes in and wonders what is going on. When he finds out that Naruto has been in bed with his brother, he gets a little jealous...which his brother figures he can help with.


**Title:** Erotic Seduction

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** R

**Pairings:** Gaara/Kankuro, Kankuro/Naruto/Gaara.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Oral sex, Anal sex.

**Summary:** This is the sequel to Drunken Seduction. Gaara comes in and wonders what is going on. When he finds out that Naruto has been in bed with his brother, he gets a little jealous...which his brother figures he can help with.

**Author's Note:** Well here is the sequel to Drunken Seduction. I hope you enjoy it.

Gaara had been walking outside of his brother's bedroom and oddly enough, he heard moans that sounded like Naruto. He had stayed outside of the room until he heard the screams die down. He finally knocked on the door and heard rustling. Kankuro opened the door and smiled at him and pulled him into the room. After shutting the door, Kankuro finally said, "I suppose you heard us."

"Who wouldn't?" Gaara questioned. "You two were quite loud."

Naruto sat up and blushed at the fact that his friend was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Nothing to apologize about Naruto. He's just a little jealous that he hasn't got any attention yet. Aren't you?" Kankuro looked at his brother and could see a frown forming on his face.

"But...you two can't...you're brothers."

"Yeah well love can come in all sorts of places. Besides you're not going to say anything Naruto." Kankuro responded.

Naruto nodded, "I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Good. Be a good boy while I pay attention to Gaara for a while."

Naruto nodded suddenly then sat back and watched his friend and brother. Kankuro forced the red-head to take off his clothes, then pulled him onto the bed. He forced his knee between Gaara's legs as his hands settled on a hip and shoulder. "Hurry." Gaara urged.

Kankuro pulled Gaara's left arm over his neck and questioned, "You mean you don't want me to pleasure you? I doubt that little brother." He turned enough to capture Gaara's left nipple in his mouth, making the red-head moan in sudden pleasure. The red-head glared at his brother, but could not keep it up for long. He let his brother know that he loved it by moaning more for his touch. For a moment, Gaara only heard his brother's mouth sucking hard. Finally, Kankuro pulled back and smile. "You're so easy to please. You know that?"

Gaara opened his mouth to object, but that was an opportunity for Kankuro to take the red-head's mouth while playing with his body. His tongue slid into Gaara's mouth and interacted swiftly with the red-head's. The slick appendage pulled out and Kankuro murmured, "Look at you, so beautiful. I'm going to fuck you hard...because I know you can take it."

"Just hurry...damned tease."

Kankuro laughed as he pushed Gaara on all fours, he parted Gaara's legs and pushed his cock suddenly into the willing body. The puppet nin pulled the red-head's hips fully against his until his balls were against Gaara's ass. He heard Gaara moan as the tip of his cock met his prostate. Kankuro began pushing in and pulling out, creating a rhythm for them. As he thrust into the willing body beneath him, he could hear Gaara moan and yell for more. His hands curling into the sheets as he felt his brother's cock press hard against his prostate. "Kami you're so damned tight. I love fucking your tight ass Gaara!" Gaara could hear his brother pant hard and his body was tight and hot. He was so close to his orgasm. Kankuro kept pounding into his body till he felt his orgasm take over and Gaara's body squeeze around him. Kami, it felt so good! Gaara moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm come over him. He fell over on the bed, Kankuro falling over him as well.

Gaara panted hard, "Felt good..."

"Yeah I know. You're perfect as usual."

The red-head smirked at his brother. "Thanks."

Kankuro looked up to see Naruto looking at them. He had a hard erection which Kankuro knew he would have to take care of. He pulled his cock out of Gaara's hole and addressed Naruto, "You look like you need help."

Naruto looked down at his hard cock, then looked up, and said, "Please."

"I'm coming."

"Wait." Gaara said as he sat up. "I want to help."

Naruto blushed, he never thought his best friend would want to pleasure him. "Anything you want Gaara."

"Hell, i'm all for it!" Kankuro exclaimed then pulled Naruto in kneeling and upright position. He got behind Naruto and kissed Naruto's neck, licking the flesh and making Naruto shiver.

"Kankuro..." Naruto moaned softly.

Gaara kneeled in front of Naruto and kissed him. His tongue sliding into the eager mouth as his hands moved over Naruto's front. After a minute of exploring Naruto's eager mouth, he pulled away and smiled at the blonde. His hands moved from Naruto's chest to his hips. Kankuro didn't like using foreplay, seeing as Naruto was ready for him and within that small period of time his cock had become erect. "I'm going to take you Naruto." He quickly thrust into Naruto's hole, hearing him moan and push back against him. Gaara decided that he didn't want to be left out. He pushed Naruto's thighs apart slightly more then thrust his erect cock between his parted thighs and pushed the parted thighs back in. "Oh Kami!"

Naruto couldn't help but feel pleasure spread all over his body. Kankuro was thrusting hard into his body while Gaara was thrusting under him. It felt like he was riding and being thrust into at the same time. "Oh Kami, I think i'm going to...burst!" Naruto screamed then spilled cum on Gaara's stomach. Nearly, a few seconds afterwards, Gaara and Kankuro spilled the seed as well. Naruto fell against his friend, panting hard from the exertion of their threesome. It felt so good to be with them.

"You want to take a shower?" Gaara questioned.

"Sure. I sort of messed the bed." Naruto replied with a blush on his already pinkened cheeks.

"Don't worry. Kankuro will clean it up."

Kankuro pulled out of Naruto's body and said, "What?"

"After all, it's your room." Gaara said with a smile.

Kankuro smirked, "Okay. Go on. I'll join you two in a minute."

He watched as Gaara and Naruto went to his bathroom and heard the start of the shower. He pulled off the dirty sheets and found clean sheets. After putting clean sheets and a blanket on, he joined the two in the shower to get clean.

It only took a few minutes to clean up and towel off. Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro approached the bed. Kankuro climbed in the bed first and settled in the middle. Gaara got on the right side and Naruto on the left side. Naruto and Gaara yawned and snuggled against Kankuro. Kankuro smiled and thought, 'I'm sure lucky.'

The End

**A/N:** I hope you like it. It took me a while to finish it, but I hope you like. If you like, please review! Don't just fav! I need to know your opinion!


End file.
